Escaping Death
by BTR-aholic
Summary: Bella chooses to be with Jacob at the end of Eclipse, instead of Edward. But after she chooses, she must go on the run when Alice informs her that the Volturi is coming after her to kill her to keep the secret of vampires safe. Will her and Jake be safe?
1. The Final Decision

**A/N- So I am def team Jacob, but I never thought of what would happen if she choose Jacob...**

**Of course the Volturi would have to kill her...so here is that story =)**

**Escaping Death**

**Chapter One**

**The Final Decision**

Kiss me those two words started it all. How could I have been so stupid to say that. Why did I like it so much? The guilt was eating at me and I knew that Edward had to find out. I knew that I had to tell him. I walked back to the camp sight. I went to the tent and fell down to my knees thinking about what had just happened.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward was the last person I wanted to see right now. He had risked so much for me since we had been together, and this was how I repaid him.

"I'm a horrible person." I said miserably.

"Bella, you are not…" He was silent for a second, listening I assume. "Oh…" He chuckled, I looked up confused. "Do you really think Jacob is that noble? He was going to kiss you either way. Jacob has really loud thoughts, love"

So Jacob tricked me? I should have known, but to be honest I couldn't bring myself to be mad at him.I was quiet. "Edward….I—"

He interrupted me. "She's here I can hear her thoughts." Edward grabbed my hand and took me outside and stood slightly crouched trying to protect me.

Victoria came and I watched as Edward battled her, she wasn't alone though. A vampire named Riley was there, but Seth was in the process of trying to kill him. I watched as Riley knocked Seth down I waited for him to get up but he didn't. I looked around in panic, I couldn't just stand here helplessly. I had to help Seth and Edward. I saw a rock, sharper then any I had seen before.

I picked it up and held it to my arm. I thought of the third wife and her sacrifice, would me sacrificing myself help Seth and Edward.I knew that this would distract both Victoria and Riley, but then a face popped into my head, Jacob's. I couldn't put him through the pain of losing me. But at the same time, I couldn't let Seth die. He was only a kid, he had a whole life ahead of him to live. I had to do it, besides it was the wound that killed the third wife, not a vampire.

Riley turned to help Victoria and then I watched as Seth sprang up and grabbed Riley by the arm and start shaking his head. "Victoria!" Riley yelled, he knew that without her help he would die. She however ignored his cries for help. Instead she looked at him with the utmost hatred and disgust. "Victoria!" He cried again, by then though Seth had taken off both his arms and was now working on his head.

And then I felt her gaze turn to me. She snarled and leapt towards me. I saw Edward launch himself at her, and thankfully she was too distracted by getting to me to notice that he was with her. I looked away from both of them and heard a sickening crunch. I saw Victoria's head roll on the ground and her red eyes were staring at me. I suddenly got the chills.

"Bella, love, put the rock down." I realized I was frozen and wasn't moving. I was gripping the rock so hard; I could feel it digging into my hand. I released it and felt my hand release all the pain. I dropped and sat down on the ground. I saw Seth start putting the pieces of Riley with Victoria. Edward rushed over to help him and when they were finished Edward took out a lighter and lit them on fire. I watched as their bodies were engulfed in the flames.

I heard Seth howl. "What's wrong? Is someone hurt?" I asked frantically. My mind went straight to the possibility that it was Jacob.

Edward hesitated. "It's Jacob." My heart sank. No, not Jake...not my Jacob! "Leah tried to take on a newborn by herself, Jacob saw she was outmatched and stepped in. The newborns are very strong, and he got his arms around Jacob. Bella...they crushed him. I'm not sure of the severity of it..."

"No…" That couldn't be good. A newborn crushed him, there was no way he was okay.

"Bella, we have to go. We have to go down there." He set me on his back and took off down the mountain. We were at the empty field within a few minutes. I saw Carlisle looking at Jacob. I ran over to him, I could see the pain in his face. His face was scrunched up and he was clutching the right side of his body.

"Carlisle, they're almost here!" I heard Alice scream.

"Sam, you must go. The Volturi will be here soon, and they will not respect our alliance. I will be over as soon as we're done here." Carlisle said.

I watched as the pack picked up Jacob and carried him into the woods. I watched until I could no longer see them. What if Jacob wouldn't heal right? What if his bones were never right again? I felt someone leading me over to the other Cullen's. I couldn't get Jacob's face out of my head. He was in so much pain and it was all my fault. If he was seriously hurt, it was my fault...he was fighting to protect me.

I watched as Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix emerged from the other side of the woods. As they approached us, it looked as if they were gliding towards us, not walking. It surprised me after all this time I could still be mesmerized by vampires. I listened as Carlisle and Edward explained that Victoria was responsible for all the damage down and for all the newborns. They explained that she wanted revenge on Edward for killing James. Towards the end though all of their focus was on a newborn named Bree who the Cullen's had offered a chance to survive a chance to be one of them. However, Jane did not like the thought of that.

"The Volturi don't offer second chances. You should remember that, Caius will be interested to know that she's still human." She looked right at Edward and I.

"The date is set." Edward said, and squeezed my waist. I knew that he couldn't stand the thought of anyone hurting me.

"Felix, take care of that. I'd like to go home."

"Cover your ears." I listened as Felix destroyed Bree, even though the Cullen's offered to take responsibility for her. I knew that what Jane said was right, if next time they saw me I wasn't a vampire they would kill me...but what would happen if I choose to be with Jacob? Would they let me survive? Probably not...

As soon as we got back to the Cullen's I got in my truck and went right over to the reservation. I heard Jacob screaming as I got out of the truck. I saw Billy cringe as he heard his son cry out in pain.

"How long has it been like this?" I couldn't believe that Jacob had to go through this. I couldn't believe all this pain he felt was because of me.

"About a half hour...Carlisle has to rebreak all the bones in order for them to set right. The healing started and they didn't heal right..." Emily said and with that we heard another scream. I saw Emily squeeze Billy's hand when he screamed.

Carlisle came out after another ten minutes, "He's been asking for you." He said to me.

I looked at Billy and he nodded for me to go in. I didn't want to see him unless Billy told me it was okay. I ran in and Jacob was laying on the bed sweating profusely and in pain. The pain was in his face, it was still scrunched up and his right arm was in a sling. "Hey Jake."

"I'm sorry if he was hard on you." He said instantly. I knew that he was referring to Edward and our kiss.

"He wasn't even mad. He wasn't mad at you or me."

"Damn, he's better than I thought. At least I tried everything."

"Jake, what do you mean?"

"To get you to choose me, I mean. It wasn't easy getting you to admit your feelings for me." He said with a smirk.

"I do love you Jake." I looked down. I knew that what I was feeling was real and that it wasn't going to change. I wanted Jacob...not Edward.

"I only wish that was enough." He sighed.

I took a deep breath and said "Jacob, what if I told you it was."

His head shot up to look at me. "Bella…don't kid." I was quiet I couldn't say anything. "I am perfect for you in every way. Being with me would be as easy as breathing. Bella, he is like a drug to you. He isn't good for you, he has put you in nothing but danger. Me...I would be like your own personal sun. I would be your sunshine and be healthier for you then he is."

I realized how true his last statement was. But even before he said that, I knew that he was a healthier choice for me. But that wasn't why I had choose him. "I know. You're right."

"Bella…what does this mean?"

I swallowed hard and took a deep breath. I stood up and moved closer to him, until finally our lips were a half inch away from each other. We stayed like that for a few second and then he pushed his lips against mine. He kissed me eagerly and it confirmed everything I was afraid of, I wanted him more than I knew and more than I expected. I pulled away. "This means I choose to have a sun instead of a drug."

He smiled. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too, Jake. I have to tell Edward. I will tomorrow or the next day, but I want him to unwind a little from the battle today before I tell him. I think it will be easier on him that way. But I do choose you Jake."

"I always knew the better man would win." He said with a smug grin on his face.

"Oh shut up, Jake." I said.

And with that, I got on his left side and laid down next to him. It was odd feeling warmth rather than the hard, cold stone I felt constantly with Edward. "This is how it was supposed to be Bella." Jacob said, before he kissed my head.

**A/N- I didn't want to make this too long. I just wanted to get a feel for the story and see if I liked it. And I do, I think this is a good foundation and I already know what I would like to do with this **

**story. I just want to see what everyone else thinks about the chapter and the idea of the story **

**itself. So READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. =)**


	2. Heartbreaker

**A/N- So I got one review and wasn't sure whether to keep going or not...and then I saw that**

**it was already in some people's favorites and alerts. So I decided it must have been liked.**

**So here is the next chapter =)**

**Chapter 2**

**Heartbreaker**

I didn't leave Jacob's side until almost one a.m. I knew that Charlie would think I was with Edward and would jump down my throat the second I got back home. I pulled into the driveway and turned off the ignition. I put my head on the steering wheel for a second. I heard someone come up to my truck. "Bella..."

Great...I didn't want to have to deal with this tonight. "Alice...I have to go inside." I got out of the car and started walking to the door. "Alice, when I open the door go straight to my room and I will be there in a minute."

When I walked in Alice greeted Charlie and walked up to my room. "You know Bells, the least Edward could do is get you home before midnight..."

I looked away from him. "I wasn't with Edward, Dad. I was at the reservation with Jacob..."

He got a smile on his face. "Oh...how is he? Billy called and said he had been in a motorcycle accident. Now can you see why I reacted the way I did?"

Of course, Billy couldn't tell Charlie exactly what had happened. And a motorcycle accident is the only thing that could have hurt Jacob as much as he was hurt. "Yeah. But, hey dad, I am tired. I'm gonna go up and get Alice situated and get to bed."

I walked away from Charlie and up the stairs. I knew why Alice was here. I had made the final decision to be with Jacob and that would have meant my future had disappeared to Alice. And seeing that I was alive and well would mean only one other thing. When I walked into my room she was looking at a picture I had of Edward and I on my dresser.

"Bella, your future disappeared, that could only mean one thing..." I looked away from her. Her golden eyes were piercing me and I couldn't bear it. "Did you choose Jacob?"

I sat down on the bed and thought about how to respond to the question. My mind was drawing a blank. "Yes..." was all I could seem to manage to pull together. I had to get it together, if I couldn't tell Alice there was no way I would be able to tell Edward. I took a deep breath and figured out what I needed to say. "I didn't realize how much Jacob meant to me. I wanted it to be Edward, so I stuck to that. I clung to it with all my might, I didn't really listen to what my heart wanted. And now I know, that its Jacob I want."

She stared at me for a few seconds. She was silent and focused, as if trying to focus on Edward's future and what the outcome of my decision would be. It made me wonder, he wanted to die when he thought I was dead...would it be the same way when I ended things to go to Jacob? "Will Edward be okay?" I couldn't stand it if Edward would give up on living.

She seemed to snap out of her trance like state. She looked at me for a moment. "Bella, Edward will be fine. All he wants is for you to be happy. He wants you to choose a life that doesn't involve you being changed. A life with Jacob would mean that you wouldn't be turned. He will be devastated when you tell him, but overtime he will understand and accept it." She smiled at me.

"I feel so horrible. How could I have let this happen?" I knew that I had let this go on for too long. Had I just told Edward after Italy that I wanted to be with Jacob it would have saved him a lot of heartbreak. It would of hurt him none the less but it would have been less pain then what I was about to cause him.

"You are only human." Alice joked. "Look, what you are doing is very brave. Either way you were going to hurt someone, and I applaud you for following your heart. It isn't easy to do. I know that there is no way I could be with someone else knowing how I feel about Jasper. That is why all of us will understand."

Alice was too kind. I wanted her to tell me I was the worst person in this world because I was going to hurt her brother. I wanted her to yell at me, because her extreme kindness was making the guilt rise up even more. It made me feel worse, at least with her yelling at me I would feel better then this.

Alice walked up to me and hugged me. When she pulled away she kept her hands on my shoulder. "It will be fine, I promise. Edward will be fine after a little bit. Now, get some sleep because tomorrow you have tell him." I opened my mouth to protest. "Look, the sooner you do it the better. I will tell everyone else when you are talking to him. I don't want him to have to tell them."

"Okay, thank you." I hugged her again. No matter what happened I would always think of Alice as the sister I never had. While Edward had done a lot for me, so had Alice. She and Jasper had protected me when James was trying to kill me. She had been the one who had come to me when she thought I was dead. She had protected me and been my company many times. I knew that all of that was coming to an end. "I will see you tomorrow." I said.

Alice left and I laid down in bed. Usually Edward would have been next to me. I wonder what Alice had said to him to get him to stay at home and not come here tonight. Not a night had passed that Edward hasn't been there with me. It was a little odd being in my bed by myself. My phone ringing broke the silence in my room. I looked at it, it was Jacob.

"Hi Jake."

"You left..." Jacob was asleep when I left and I didn't want to wake him. I knew that Charlie was expecting me home and regardless of where I was he would have been upset if I had just not showed up.

"Yeah, Charlie was expecting me back."

"You should come back over. You know that Charlie wouldn't mind." Even over the phone I could hear picture his goofy grin on his face.

"I'm already in bed. If you weren't hurt I would tell you to come see me." I smiled to myself. "I will come see you tomorrow after I go talk to Edward. As soon as I wake up I am going to be going over there to talk to him."

"So I should expect you around noon or so?" He sounded hopeful.

"Hopefully, I will be there as soon as I can."

"Okay. I will see you tomorrow then."

"Bye Jake." I went to hang up.

"I love you..." I heard him say. I smiled to myself. It was going to take a while to get use to hearing that from Jacob.

"I love you too." I said and then hung up. I laid down again in bed and tried to settle down, but my mind was a mess. I knew that the next day was going to be a rough day. Telling Edward how I felt about Jacob was going to be extremely hard.

After hours of tossing and turning it was finally nine in the morning so I got out of bed and walked down to the kitchen and started making breakfast for Charlie. I pulled out some eggs and a pan and started frying some eggs for Charlie.

As if food was his alarm clock, Charlie walked in the kitchen. "Dad?"

"What Bells?" He sat down at the table, waiting for me to finish breakfast.

"If you had to tell someone something you knew was going to crush them, what is the easiest way to do it?" I knew that asking Charlie probably wasn't the best. He wasn't the biggest people person.

"You are not telling Jacob anything that is going to upset him. You can wait until he is feeling a little better."

I chuckled at Charlie. "Dad, I'm talking about Edward...I need to tell Edward something."

"Wait, are you breaking up with Edward?" I nodded and looked away from him. I knew that he had a huge smile on his face. He did not like Edward in the least bit, and I knew that he would be extremely happy with the decision I had made. "The only way you can do it, is just to be direct and honest with him."

I knew that he was right. The easiest way would be just to be direct. But that was easier said then done. I gave Charlie his breakfast and then got dressed. It took me longer then it ever had before. I was moving slow, because I was trying to prolong the inevitable. I grabbed the ring he had given me and put it in my pocket. I was finally in the truck and on my way to the Cullen's' house. I was finally in the driveway and turned off the ignition. I took a deep breath, and by then Edward was already opening the door for me.

"Hey love." He gave me a smile that normally would have made me go weak in the knees. We walked into the house.

"Edward, can we talk?" I looked down at the ground when I asked. I couldn't look him in the eyes because I knew what I was about to do. He led me up to his room and when we got in there, we sat on his bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked me with a concerned tone.

I wasn't sure that I could bring myself to say the words. So I did something that would do the talking for me. I pulled his ring out of my jacket pocket and put it in his hands. I finally got the nerve to look at him. He stared at the ring I had put in his hand. He clenched his fist and held it for a moment before he spoke. "Bella, if this is about yesterday...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it. I should have let you tell him..."

"Edward..." I felt as if there was a giant lump in my throat. "When Jacob and I kissed yesterday, I felt something..."

"That's okay. I know that you love me, you don't have to give this back to me because you love him too." It seemed like he was trying to believe anything other then what was about to happen.

"I...I want to be with Jacob." I looked back down at my feet. I waited a few moments for him to say something and when he didn't I looked at him. His jaw was clinched and he was looking straight ahead. "I'm so sorry..."

He stood up and walked to the window. I stayed on the bed. "There is nothing I can do?" I could hear the hurt in his voice. If he could cry, he probably would be right now.

"I wanted so bad for it to be you, when you got back I had been so miserable for so long...I thought that must mean I was suppose to be with you. I ignored how I really felt and ignored everything I felt with Jacob. I ignored what my heart was really telling me. Edward, I do love you...but I found out yesterday I love Jacob...more." The last part had been extremely difficult to say.

I knew that I was on the verge of crying. I didn't like hurting anyone, especially someone who had done so much for me. I saw Edward sped out of the room. I sat down on the bed for a few minutes and recomposed myself. When I was sure no one would be able to see any trace of tears, I walked down the stairs and grabbed my jacket.

I walked outside and then I heard the door open behind me. "Bella!" It was Alice. "I told everyone, they are disappointed but understand and respect your decision. Edward will be fine, he just needs time."

"I hope you are right." I sighed and climbed into my truck. I started making my way to the reservation. I knew that the tears were falling again. I don't know what I had expected, I knew that I was going to hurt him but I didn't know that he would react the way he did. Edward was mature and I figured that he would want to talk about it at least. But he didn't he rushed out of the room. Maybe I had expected too much. I had hurt him after all, I guess I deserved his reaction.

I was finally entering the reservation. When I pulled up to Jacob's house, I dried my eyes and walked to the door. I knocked and Sam answered the door.

"Hey Bella, come in." He welcomed me in. I walked into Jacob's room and I was welcomed by all the wolf pack.

"Oh thank god, Bella is finally here!" Jared yelled.

"Shut up!" Jacob said quickly.

"Now we can stop hearing I wonder when Bells will be here!" Quil joked.

"There must be a god!" Embry joined in. I laughed at them, they always poked fun at Jacob.

"That's enough." Sam ordered. Their smiles faded because the alpha male had taken over. "Lets give them some time alone, guys." With that the pack stood up and walk out the door.

I walked over to Jake and sat down on the bed next to him. I looked at him, his arm was out of the sling and he appeared to be better. "How are you doing? Any better?"

He smiled at me and lifted up his right arm. "Its sore, but better. Cullen came by to look at it, and said that the healing was remarkable. I should be up and running in no time. The only thing that stinks is everyone thinks that I was in a motorcycle accident, so that is the image I have to keep up. I am going to be on crutches for months."

I smiled. It figured that he would be most upset about that. Of course, crutches would be an inconvenience to him. "Well at least you have rapid healing. If I were in your shoes, I would have to heal for months and months."

He smiled and opened his arms to me. I took that as he wanted me to lay down next to him. I snugged up to his side and enjoyed the warmth he provided me. "So how did it go with Cullen?"

I sighed. I knew that he would want to know, but I didn't want him to know how upset I really was about it. "It was okay. I told him that I wanted to be with you and I gave him back his ring and then he sped off."

He chuckled. "Wow, what a sore loser."

"Jacob, don't be like that. This wasn't a game. I really hurt him. You of all people should understand how much it hurts to lose me. You were once in his shoes, so please don't say stuff like that."

He was silent. I knew that he didn't want to ever remember that period of time. I had hurt him a lot, the guys had confirmed that when he and I started talking again. I still remembered what Leah had said to me the first time we met. The way I still wanted Jake in my life tormented him...Perhaps it would be best if I made a clean break from Edward.

"Jake?" I knew that he of all people would know best. He grunted at me. "Would it have been easier on you, if I had just left you alone and let you come and approach me?"

He was silent for a little bit. "Yes. I needed time. I was hurt and didn't want to be around you because I knew that meant I would have to think about the pain I was feeling. I needed space. But Edward might be different. He might be stronger then I am."

Maybe it would be best if I just left Edward alone. Jake and I spent the day together talking and just enjoying each others company. It was getting late and I knew Charlie would be up waiting for me. "Jacob, I need to go. Charlie will be up and I don't want to make him wait all night."

"Okay, when will you be back?"

"Tomorrow morning, by then you should be healed enough to where we don't have to lie in bed all day. Maybe we can go stake out our old hang out in the garage."

He smiled at me. "I love you, Bella. I really do."

I leaned down and kissed him. "I love you too." And with that I walked out to my truck and climbed in. I drove home. I knew that this was the right decision. I felt more confident with my decision more then ever. I knew that Jacob was the better decision for me.

I had just pulled into the driveway and sure enough the lights in the living room were still on and that meant that Charlie was still up. I made my way in and he was sitting on the sofa watching television. When he saw me he flipped the television off and looked at me. "How did today go?"

"It went alright. Edward was upset of course, but I guess he took it okay. I spent most of the day at Jacob's"

Charlie couldn't help but smile. I knew that this was good news to him. "Yeah, Billy called me a little while ago to let me know that you were there. He said that Jacob has asked for you several times when you aren't there."

I knew that had to be true. I knew that Jacob didn't like being away from me, I think that he was still scared that Edward would come back and swoop me back off my feet. "Yeah, but dad I am going to go get some sleep. I am going to go back over in the morning after I get some sleep."

He frowned a little bit. "You know, I don't mind you hanging out with Jacob but make sure that you are still making time for your other friends. It wasn't just because I didn't like Edward, I think that you need some distance from whoever you are with."

With that I nodded and walked up to my room. So it wasn't just the fact that he hated Edward, that was a little comforting. When I walked into my room Edward was sitting on my bed. When I walked in he looked up at me. I didn't know what to say to him though.

"I'm sorry that I left the way I did. But hearing what you told me wasn't exactly the easiest thing to endure." He looked at me with a pained look in his eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry that I had to hurt you. I wish I could have made it through all of this without hurting anyone, but we all knew that someone would be hurt." I looked down because I didn't want to face him.

"I just didn't think it would be me to be honest..." He said. "Look, you have to think of all the consequences of this decision you are making. You won't be a vampire, and therefore you will be considered a liability to the Volturi."

I knew what he was saying was true. "Maybe they will understand."

"They won't Bella. They don't offer second chances, you heard Jane...Alice and I have already talked, she will keep an eye on Aro's decisions...but when he or someone else comes here to see if you are a vampire you will need to run. You will need protection."

"I will have Jacob. He can protect me."

"Bella, be real...they will do anything to make sure that our secret is safe..." Edward looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Look, why don't we deal with this when the time comes. When Alice sees the decision then we can talk about this...okay? I don't want to think about it, I know that it will happen but its something I don't want to deal with right at this moment."

He looked at me again. "Its really over then?"

"I'm so sorry, Edward." I looked at him. "I didn't want it to end this way. I didn't think it would end this way."

"It's alright Bella." He came up to me and hugged me. He smelled my hair. "I will miss your scent the most."

"What is HE doing here?" I let go of Edward and looked over at Jacob who had just made his way through my window. Jacob walked over to us with a snarl on his face.

"Jacob, don't!" I rushed over to him and put my hands on his chest.

"Now you know how I felt, don't you..." Edward gave him a dirty look. Jacob went to move closer to him. I pushed him back. "Don't worry, I was just leaving." And like that Edward was gone.

"What was that about?" Jacob asked.

"He was reminding me of something, but you have nothing to worry about. He didn't say anything that changed my mind." I knew that he was most scared of that. I think that he was afraid that everything would just disappear and that I would go back to Edward.

"Well in that case..." He jumped on my bed and patted the space next to him. "What are you still doing over there."

I laughed at him and made my way over to the bed. I wrapped my arms around his waist and set my face on his chest. What Jacob said last night was right, this is how it was meant to be.

**End Chapter**

**A/N-Well I hope you guys enjoyed chapter two. I would really like some feedback on how I am doing. And constructive criticism is always welcome. What could I do better?**

**Read and Review please.**


	3. A Broken Pack

**A/N-Finally back with an update sorry it took so long but I have a baby now and updating seems to be impossible.**

**But still let me know what you think =)**

**Chapter 3**

**A Broken Pack**

It had been two months since the battle between the Cullen's and Victoria's army. I hadn't spoken to Edward since he had come into my bedroom the day I broke up with him. I figured that with Edward it was best to let him approach me. Jacob and I were still as happy as the day when I choose him. We were together almost everyday. I did however take Charlie's advice and I hung out with Angela and Alice at least one a week.

I was in the kitchen cooking dinner for Charlie. "So how was seeing Alice today? It's not weird between the two of you is it?" Charlie had always liked Alice, it was just Edward that he didn't like. I knew that he was happy that we had kept our friendship in tact with Alice.

I smiled. "It was fun. We just watched movies together. Alice told me that she didn't want mine and Edward's break up to affect our friendship when we first broke up. She assured me that our friendship would continue even after Edward and I broke up." I paused for a second. "She did ask about you a bit. I think she misses seeing you as much as she used to."

"Well, why don't you invite her over for dinner next week?" Charlie suggested.

"Maybe, but I was thinking maybe for a movie night? The Cullen's are pretty big on dinner together every night." I lied. I didn't want the awkwardness of Alice coming over for dinner and not eating anything or putting her in the position to have to eat something that tasted like dirt to her.

Charlie and I sat down and ate dinner. When Jacob and I first started dating, I was never home except to cook dinner for Charlie. But I realized that he wasn't happy about that. He never came out and told me that, but I could tell. I wanted Charlie to still have a meal with me. The two days I set aside for Alice and Angela were always spent with Charlie on dinner. But I had also made it a point to leave Jacob early or invite him over for dinner.

Charlie was really excited still about Jacob and I being together. He always told me that he thought Jake was a healthier choice for me. He said that it had always seemed like Edward and I were obsessed with each other. With Charlie being a cop I knew that he had seen obsession take a wrong turn. I excused myself and went to my room to do homework. When I got there Jacob was waiting on my bed with his arms rested behind his head.

"Hey beautiful," He greeted me. I smiled and went over and kissed him lightly on the lips. With that I walked and grabbed my bookbag. It was still odd being able to kiss and show affection with Jacob. He didn't have to worry about restraining himself. "What are you gonna work on?"

"I have loads of spanish and trig." I frowned. They were my two least favorite subject. I was really struggling with spanish.

"Ay caramba." Jacob said with a grin. Jacob was still as cute as ever. He still said and did the cutest things and made me feel great all the time. But even with the mushy side, he was still the Jacob I had always loved.

I sat down with Jacob and started on my homework. I was in the middle of figuring out the translation for a sentence when I heard Jacob growl. I looked up and I saw Edward standing next to the window. Edward was in a stance as if ready to fight if Jacob was to attack.

"Didn't you get the hint? Bella doesn't want you!" I heard Jacob growl. Edward stared at him with the coldest look I had ever seen on his face.

"There are bigger things going on right now." He hissed at Jacob.

"Edward...whats going on?" I asked. I stood up automatically because I already knew the answer.

He looked down. "Bella, Aro has made the decision. They will be here in two weeks."

"What do you mean made a decision?" Jacob asked. I stared at Edward. I wanted so desperately for Edward to tell me that he was kidding. But I knew that Edward wouldn't joke about something this severe. "What is going on Bella?"

I looked at Jacob. "Jake...the Volturi-"

"Volturi?" He asked.

"They're like royalty." Edward said. "More like police officers, they make sure that all vampires follow the rules and there aren't many, just one. We must keep our existence from the humans."

"What does that have to do with her?" Jacob asked impatiently.

"When I went to Italy to save Edward, the Volutri found out that I knew and they decided that I am a liability unless I am turned into a vampire." I said slowly and carefully.

Jacob's nose flared with anger. "No, I will not let you become one of them." He said quickly.

"Jacob, I don't want to be a vampire. I want to be with you." I assured.

"Okay well what does all this mean?" He asked again.

I couldn't bring myself to tell Jacob that vampires were coming to kill me. I looked at Edward and gave him a pleading look. I knew that Edward had to tell him, because I didn't think that I could hurt Jacob by saying the words.

"Aro, the leader of the Volturi made the decision to come check if Bella is a vampire. When they see that she is not..." He looked down. "They will kill her."

"No! I won't let them. I won't let them hurt her, or even near her."

Edward looked at Jacob like he was the stupidest person on this earth. "Listen mutt, you won't be able to protect her. The volturi are very powerful and they outnumber you. They will kill you and Bella."

Jacob sat down. "This is all your fault." He looked at Edward. "If you hadn't left her in the first place..."

"Jacob, this isn't the time." I said softly. "We have to leave."

He stared at me for a moment. "What about Charlie? My dad?" Jacob asked.

"Jacob you don't have to come...I just assumed-"

"Don't be stupid Bella, you know I'm coming with you." I looked down. "But what are we going to tell them?"

"We don't have to tell them anything...we can just leave. We can tell Billy, but what can we tell Charlie? We can't tell him anything without putting him in danger." I reasoned.

"We need to warn Sam. I have to have his permission to leave." Jacob said.

"Bella...I want to come with you. I can stay in contact with Alice and she can give us updates on what is going on. And they may not send the entire Volturi at first. I think that whoever is first sent, Jacob and I can defeat them." Edward said.

"No!" Jacob instantly said. "I will not have you around trying to get Bella back."

Edward gave him a cold stare down. "Listen, this is bigger than us...like I said earlier. Bella will need as much protection as she can get. With both of us with her it will somewhat ensure that she is guaranteed to survive for a little while."

"What are you saying?" I asked. "Are you saying that its useless for me to run? That they will eventually catch up and kill all of us? If that is the case I will stay right here. I will not let you two die to try and save me, if I can't be saved."

"We can save you. Together Jacob and I can protect you." Edward said. He went to take a step towards me but realized what he was doing and stopped.

Jacob walked over to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. "I won't let them hurt you Bells. I promise." He kissed my cheek and looked at Edward. "I will allow you to help us."

I looked at Jacob and then at Edward. "When should we leave?" I asked. "The sooner the better right?"

Edward nodded. "Yes, the sooner the better. I would say tomorrow morning. The sooner we leave the better chance we have at getting further away."

"Okay, then we leave tomorrow morning." I said softly. I sat down and put my hands to my face. I thought for a second and noticed Jacob and Edward standing there looking at me. "I will get up at eight and go to the reservation. Jake, we can talk to Sam and Billy then." I looked at Jacob as I said this. I turned to face Edward. "After that we will call you. We can meet after we are done there."

"Okay. I will drive to the line of the treaty and wait for you there. I am going to have Carlisle get a new car so that Charlie won't have the right description, this way the cops don't find us. We will have to get as far east as possible. We need to move, and move often. We can't stay in one spot for too long." Edward said.

"I agree." Jacob said. "Maybe I can talk Sam into letting Quil or Embry come along with us."

I thought of Aro and his powers, I knew that if Alice was keeping us updated, Aro would see that if he even touched her skin. "Maybe it would be beneficial to have Alice and Jasper come with us. Aro will see where we are possibly if he comes and touches Alice."

Edward thought. "As long as they are together they won't mind. The most important thing to them is that they are together."

"Maybe I can talk Sam into letting us take two with us. There are more than enough of us to protect the reservation and everyone that lives there so we will have to see." Jacob said. "But one thing is for sure, if we are leaving tomorrow we all need our rest."

Edward nodded and leapt out the window. I looked at Jacob for a second and walked up and hugged him. I hoped that Sam would understand and let Jacob come with us. I hated the fact that Sam would have the final say in whether Jacob would be with me or not.

In the morning Jacob and I got up and went straight to the reservation. I could tell that Jacob was nervous to go talk to Sam, and that in turn made me very nervous too. I was terrified that Jacob waouldn't be able to come with me. I knew that I needed him greatly in order to survive what was coming to me. We were finally pulling up to Sam and Emily's house. I put the truck in park and sighed.

"Jacob..." I said. I didn't have to say the rest. He knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Bella, I don't care if Sam says no, I will go even if it kills me." He said. I smiled I knew that he was just saying that to make me feel better, there was no way that he would be able to. He had explained the whole alpha male thing and I knew that he wouldn't be able to break it.

We walked in and the pack was sitting in the living room. We asked to talk to Sam, I listened and help Jake explain what was going on to Sam. "What does this have to do with the pack?" Sam finally asked.

"I want to go with Bella, I want to help protect her and I also want one of two to come with me as well." Jacob said.

Sam was quite for a second as if in deep thought. He looked at Jacob. "If there are more vampires coming then I will have to have all of the pack here...that even means you, Jacob."

I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach. I couldn't breathe. Sam had just crushed my dreams of Jacob coming with me to protect me. "Sam, can't-"

"No, I stand by my decision. The tribe and this pack should be your number one priority." Sam said cooly.

"Sam, I need to protect Bella...please."

"NO!" His voice was much more stearn as if saying drop it.

"I'm going, whether you say I can or not."

"You can't turn your back on the tribe." Sam said desperately.

"Ephraim Black's son was not born to follow Levi Uley's." Jacob said and with that he stood up and made his way back to the car.

"Jacob, you are to stay, come back here and talk to me." Sam said. I expected Jacob to turn around and come back. But he didn't he kept walking to the truck. "Jacob, stop!" It was an order, but Jacob ignored it.

I saw the rest of the pack making their way towards us. I saw Leah look at Sam and follow Jacob. As soon as Seth saw Leah walk away he followed her. They had all been listening. "Leah, Seth come back here." But they were able to walk away without hesitation.

I followed them out to the truck. Jacob was talking to Leah. "I would rather protect _her_ then have to see Sam for one more second." A second later Quil joined us.

We all climbed in the truck and made our way to the line. "Jacob what just happened?" I asked. I thought that the alpha male was suppose to have more control over their packs.

"I don't know. I normally would have been rooted to the spot whenever he told me to stop...maybe its what I said, I wasn't meant to follow him, I was meant to lead him." Jacob suggested.

"Maybe, but what about Seth, Leah and Quil?" I asked.

"I don't know Bells, I am just as puzzled as you are." He stared out the window and got quiet. I followed his lead and concentrated on my driving. We were finally at the line. Edward was there in his volvo.

I got out to talk to him. "Alice and Jasper have both agreed to accompany us to where ever we go. We have not told Carlisle any of our plans. We just said we were sorry but had to keep him in the dark for his safety."

I sighed. As usual the Cullen's were putting themselves in danger for me again, only now they had no obligation to me what so ever. Carlisle had once said I was with Edward so therefore I was family. But I was no longer with Edward... "Okay, I'm going to take my truck back to the house. Then tell Charlie I am going on a walk with Jake, you can park down the road so we can ride to where ever we are going."

He nodded and with that we went to my house. I walked in with Jake and told Charlie we would be going on a walk. We ran to the end of the street where Edward was parked with Leah and the rest of them. We drove to the Cullen's. Waiting in the driveway was Alice and Jasper, with what looked like a mini van.

We all got out and walked up to them. "Why did you get a mini van, again?" Edward asked.

"Well, you mentioned that Jacob was going to ask for some werewolf company so I figured I might as well go with the van..." Alice reasoned.

They top had on one of those things where you can store clothes and other things in them. "We took two hundred thousand, do you think that will be enough?" Jasper asked Edward.

"It should be. I want to be real low key so I don't think we need anymore then that." Edward said. Seth, Leah and Quil climbed into the very back of the van. Jacob sat in between Edward and I. We started driving to god only knows where Jasper was driving us somewhere right now.

I put my head on the window and closed my eyes. The Volturi were really coming for me. I thought of something else too. "Edward?" I asked. I looked over Jake to stare at him. "Jacob and the rest of the packs scent should hide ours shouldn't it? In the same way Jake's hid mine when Victoria was looking for me."

Edward thought for a second and then looked at Alice. She nodded. "I would assume that the trackers wouldn't be able to pick up our scent because of theirs. I however can't see our futures, because they are here. I hate being normal." She sighed. I knew that it made Alice unhappy when she could no longer see the future.

I wasn't sure what was going to happen in the future, all I knew was that I was in danger and my only hope of surviving was the van full of vampires and werewolves protecting me, I only hoped and prayed that would be enough.

**A/N- Let me know what you think =)**


End file.
